Nothing Lasts Forever
by xTimeLadyx
Summary: What happens when Rose Tyler finds herself as a guest in the wedding of the Doctor and a certain time traveling lady? Oh yes we all know who she is! But is the Doctor really destined to be with River Song?
1. Prologue

**Nothing lasts forever**

Hello Everyone! Welcome to my very first Doctor Who fanfic, please leave me reviews! I would really appreciate any tips and ideas on this fanfic. Thank you! : )

**Summary** : What happens when Rose Tyler finds herself as a guest in the wedding of the Doctor and a certain time traveling lady? Oh yes we all know who she is! But is the Doctor really destined to be with River Song?

**Disclaimer** : If I owned Doctor Who I would definitely not be writing Fanfiction. And of course if I owned it I would have met David Tennant by now and would have kissed him if I could, but oh well for now I'll stick to writing Fanfiction! : )

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

"I always imagined your wedding Doctor, but I never imagined myself as one of the guests." - _Rose_

Rose Marion Tyler stood among the thousands of guests that gathered to see the wedding of the mysterious Doctor and the ever beautiful River Song, better known as Melody Pond (_Williams!) No, it was definitely Pond, the name of a super hero. Because that was what she was. A time traveling super hero. _That was a perfect title for the soon-to-be wife of the Doctor.

Many of the guests consisted of the Doctor's previous companions, like the lovely Sarah Jane Smith, who had attended with her adopted son Luke Smith. Other companions included Mickey and Martha Smith, and the rather wonderful Captain Jack Harkness.

"She is such a lovely bride." One of the guests whispered to another. Rose turned to them, her ears adjusting to their foreign language. It was a peculiar thing, hearing so many different languages, better yet it was strange being able to under stand them all, and to be able to communicate in the same language. That was the beauty of the TARDIS, it worked into your brain and translated it all for you.

_"They all speak English." Rose said to the Doctor. _

_"No - you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain - translates." He replies. _

_"It's inside my brain?" she asks. _

_"Well, in a good way." The Doctor spoke matter-of-factly. _

_"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" she asked coldly. _

_"I didn't think about it like that." He replied._

Rose couldn't help but smile at the memory. She had been afraid then, so afraid. She had just began to realize what she had done. She had left mum and her boyfriend Mickey to travel through time and space with a strange man called the Doctor, she didn't even know his real name.

"You would choose to wear an outrageous bowtie to your wedding." Amelia Pond muttered to the Doctor as she stood by his side, looking down at the aisle in anticipation. "For the last time Pond, bowties are cool." He replied, as he adjusted the red, white, and black bowtie. Amy Pond couldn't help but smile at this.

_"Whatcha' doing?" Rose asked the Doctor as she found him in one of the many rooms inside of the TARDIS. The Doctor was in the middle of trying on a questionable red bowtie. The blonde couldn't help but giggle. This caused the Doctor to turn to look at her with a frown on his face. "What, don't you think it looks good?" he asked as he examined himself in the mirror. "I just don't think it's you, maybe in your next regeneration it will look cool." She replied as she handed him a very nice looking tie. "For now why don't you wear that?"_

Rose was suddenly brought out of the memory as the traditional 'Here comes the bride' began to play. The guests turned in their seats to face the beautiful bride and her father Rory Pond. Rose's gaze wandered from the bride over to the groom. At that very moment, Rose Tyler's heart broke. The love reflected in the Doctor's eyes was enough to convince her of his happiness.

_You cannot be selfish Rose! He is happy without you, it's time to move on! He has._

He was a different man, she should have known that his feelings for her would have died along with the Doctor's tenth incarnation. _Get out before it's too late! _

At that precise moment the blonde stood and turned her back on the wedding because she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. The Doctor deserved to be with someone who's definition of forever matched his own. The ideal candidate for that was River Song.

Before Rose disappeared forever from his life the words 'Bad Wolf' stayed behind in that church. Two words that would reach the Doctor before it was too late.

A soft golden light appeared around Rose, just as the Doctor looked away from River and to the source of the light. His blue eyes widened in shock for a single moment before she disappeared into that golden light and all thought of her vanished from the Doctor's mind.

"Say yes, and move on." She had whispered to him from afar. If only he would remember.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you chapter one. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys are still interested in my fanfic. Well go on then, read and enjoy!

Don't forget to leave me a review, I really appreciate them and thanks to all of you who have reviewed, it has really helped me in my writing process, I can't tell you how many times I have rewritten this chapter, I just hope you guys like it : )

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

**Chapter One : What Have You Done?**

_A soft golden light appeared around Rose, just as the Doctor looked away from River and to the source of the light. His blue eyes widened in shock for a single moment before she disappeared into the golden light and all thought of her vanished from the Doctor's mind. _

"_Say yes and move on." She had whispered to him from afar. If only he would remember._

* * *

><p><strong>"…<em>and chaos wiped the entire land, it brought its subjects to their knees and ordered their surrender. It was only a matter of time before their defender stood and claimed their freedom back. But freedom does not come without a price…" <em>**

It was only seconds after Rose's disappearance that all hell broke loose. Shouts and screams echoed through the church as humans and aliens alike ran for their lives. Chaos had infected the once peaceful setting, turning a much anticipated wedding into the apocalypse.

A sharp ear piercing noise brought everyone to their knees as the glass broke and rained down on all. _"No!" _The Doctor shouted as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and did his best to stop the shards from hitting any of the guests.

"_This way!_" The wonderful and brilliant Sarah Jane Smith instructed as she led the panicked guests towards the hallway that led to the back entrance of the church. "_And hurry we don't have much time!" _She added as the guests scrambled to safety.

"_Like I once said I don't do weddings." _

River Song wasted no time ripping up her dress and pulling out the gun she kept hidden under it. "_You keep a gun under your dress?" _Rory Pond asked incredulously as River pulled him to the side.

"_Do you even have to ask that?" _She joked as she aimed the gun at the beautifully carved doors of the church.

"_Right." _Rory muttered as he fixed his gaze on the church doors. Something was coming, and it was definitely not good at all.

"_Whatever happens stay behind me." _River warned Rory.

_I can do more than hide. _He thought as he sulked behind her.

"_Now this is what I'm talking about!" _An American accent boomed through the church. River turned in time to see the incredibly handsome Captain Jack Harkness pointing his own gun at the church doors. "_Nice seeing you again River." _Jack said as he saluted her.

"_Captain." _She said flashing him a dazzling smile. "_Stop it!" _The Doctor shouted at the captain. "_I was just saying hello!" _Jack said defensively, _some things never change_. The Doctor only rolled his eyes before he went back to fiddling with the sonic.

A horrible sound coming from the outside of the church caused River and Jack to aim their guns at the doors once again. "_No guns!" _The Doctor shouted as he pointed his sonic at the doors. "_You keep your sonic we keep our guns!" _Jack shouted back just as Martha and Mickey pulled out their own guns. "_Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" _The Doctor muttered before sighing, what were his companions turning into?

"_You just can't leave trouble behind for one day now can ya?" _Amy Pond demanded as she reached the Doctor. "_I don't do it on purpose Pond." _He defended himself, with a grin and excitement sparkling in his eyes. He might not have intended it but he sure did welcome it. The Doctor lived for danger after all.

"_Doctor what is going on_?" Amy asked, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"_Yeah, I'm a bit confused too." _Rory said from behind River.

"_I think we're all just as confused_." Jack said as he turned to look at the Doctor.

"_I'd put down that gun before you hurt someone." _A voice echoed inside the church.

The Doctor and his past and present companions turned to the source of the voice only to find themselves staring at the Doctor.

But there was something very strange about this Doctor, his face wasn't right, it looked almost like it was made of wax. _Flesh. _But this was because he was the Doctor's Ganger.

"_What are you doing here? How is this possible? What is happening here?" _The Doctor asked as he lowered the sonic. His Ganger self only smiled.

"_Do you really have to ask that question?" _He said as he pointed at the walls where words written in different languages were being replaced by the words _BAD WOLF_.

"_It can't be." _The Doctor muttered as he examined the words. "_Nothing is impossible for Rose Tyler." _The Ganger Doctor said as he proceeded to run to the church doors and push them open. "Well that was anticlimactic." He announced as he discovered that the doors would not budge.

"_Oh just move out of the way." _River commanded as she walked up to the door and proceeded to kick it open.

Before the Doctor could express his disapproval he was shocked by the scene before him. The group stared out in disbelief. The world they had once been on had been destroyed. The once beautiful landscape that had surrounded the church was gone. No more trees as tall as skyscrapers, no more ponds, no more rare animals that had once fascinated all those who visited the peaceful planet. No more visitors.

A whole planet had been wiped out. It had all happened in a matter of seconds. Billions of lives had been lost in less than a minute. But why had nothing happened to them? Why had nothing happened to the church? The question burned in their minds.

The Ganger Doctor turned to them then, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "_Do not panic but we might be trapped here for a while."_ He said slowly, flashing them a small smile of reassurance. "_We should probably figure out what to do next right?" _He said turning to the Doctor.

"_Please tell me you parked the TARDIS inside the church_."

Everyone stared over at the Doctor in silence for a moment before he nodded. "_I think she knew something like this was going to happen all along."_ He said to his companions as he proceeded to walk in the direction of the TARDIS. At this point and for the first time the Doctor had come to realize that they were the only ones in the Church. But how had the others escaped from the church when the doors wouldn't budge?

His answer came in the form of the stone object blocking his path. _No. It couldn't be. _

"_Were in a church, it's the best place for them to go unnoticed, after all who would suspect that an angel in a church would be a bad thing?_" The Ganger Doctor said as if answering the Doctor's thoughts. The Doctor ignored the Ganger and instead pointed his sonic screwdriver at the stone creature before him.

"_Doctor!" _Amy shouted, catching the attention of everyone. In front of her stood another Weeping Angel.

"_Should have known there would be more than one." _The Doctor muttered as he turned to stare at the first Angel, his eyes widening for a moment as the Angel stood an inch away, it's hands close to his neck. "_Okay everyone keep an eye on this angel, Amy you keep an eye on that angel and for the love of everything that's out there, Rory watch your back!" _

At this last statement, Rory turned only to find another weeping angel close to wrapping its stone hands around his neck. "_Doctor." _He squeaked(_rather manly_).

"_Okay new plan everyone slowly walk towards me, your eyes on the angels and form a circle, we have to work as a group to get out of here." _The Doctor ordered.

Moments later his companions had formed a tight circle, their arms linking them together. "_Alright, now move!" _He ordered as they awkwardly and very slowly proceeded towards the back of the church in the direction of the TARDIS.

"_Doctor what are those things?" _Mickey Smith asked a few minutes later. _"Oh Mickey weeping angels are the loneliest beings in the world, when they are being observed they become quantum-locked, and that makes them indestructible." _He explained to his rather confused companion.

"_Just keep your eye on them." _River muttered.

"_And don't look into their eyes." _Amy added as she momentarily remembered the consequences of looking into the eyes of the angels. Not a good experience at all.

"_And whatever you do don't blink! Blink and you die." _The Ganger added as he smiled at Mickey's horror struck expression.

"_Now that's the face I like to see when people should be scared, and we should definitely be scared, were dealing with weeping angels after all." _

"_Don't want to end up back in 1969 again now do we Doctor?" _Martha joked.

"_Of course we don't, then I'd might run Into three different me's, and we all know how that usually turns out." _The group couldn't help but smile at that. Oh those meetings never turned out good at all.

"_1969 was a good year, I liked that year, saw the moon landing and I found myself a very lovely lady who by the way gave me a run for my money." _Jack joked as they passed another weeping angel.

Before she could take another step, Martha's dress pulled her back. She turned only to find the material had been caught in the weeping angel's stone hand. No. This isn't good. "_Doctor!" _Martha shouted as her eyes watered up and she couldn't help but blink.

In that same instant the light flickered off and she was ripped away from the group. "_No!" _Mickey shouted as the light flickered back on and the spot where Martha had once stood was empty.

"_Martha!" _The Doctor shouted before he sighed. She was alive, that was all that mattered, he would go back in time and find her, he vowed to find her, but first he needed to get to the TARDIS. "_We need to keep moving." _He said simply before the group re-linked and proceeded towards the TARDIS.

"She's alive Mickey, and we will find her." The Ganger Doctor assured Mickey a few moments later. Mickey only nodded as they continued to walk.

**_"…the angel stood, its eyes covered by its stone cold hands. It appeared as if it were weeping. A weeping angel. What terrible image it was, for it predicted great sorrow and destruction in the near future. He would be all alone soon…"_**

A gold light radiated behind the group as a blonde woman appeared out of thin air. Her eyes shimmered in a golden light as she scanned the room before her. _Why am I here? _She wondered as her eyes fell on the group of people walking a few feet in front of her. None of them had noticed her at the moment, but that was understandable seeing as the lights behind her were slowly flickering off.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, her voice laced with the ghostly echo of the Bad Wolf.

The Doctor looked up from his sonic screwdriver at the sound of her voice. It couldn't be, she couldn't be here, not now.

_Rose Tyler defender of the Earth. _

"_How long are you going to stay with me?"_

"_Forever."_

"Run!" The Ganger Doctor shouted as he noticed the darkness began to catch up with them. The group broke their link and ran for their lives.

River ran ahead of them all, a strange device held in front of her as she searched desperately for the TARDIS.

Mickey, Jack and the Ganger Doctor ran closely behind River, their eyes scanning around hoping to catch the sight of the beautiful blue police box.

"_I love you_." Rory blurted out, as he ran beside Amy.

"_What_?" She asked, surprised.

"_I love you_." Rory repeated, flashing her a shy smile. "_Just thought I'd say it ya know before we died or something._"

"_I love you too but this is hardly a moment to give you a kiss now is it_?" She joked as they picked up their pace.

"_Ponds_!" The Ganger shouted in a stern voice.

"_Would you all just shut up and keep moving!" _River shouted from the front, her eyes had just spotted the beautiful time traveling machine.

For Rose Tyler it all happened in slow motion, the blonde tried to run after them but found herself unable to catch up. The Doctor ran behind them all, his eyes locked on the one being that he could never look away from. _Rose_. She had appeared again, but why? Why did she keep appearing at the most unexpected times? Was she trying to warn him of something? And why was he suddenly remembering that she had appeared to him many times before?

"_Say yes and move on." _She had been at his wedding. She had walked away, giving him the chance to finally move on.

"_I love you!" _

"_Rose Tyler I…" _

Before Rose had a chance to speak to the Doctor the lights of the church went out and the screams of his companions filled the room.

"**Doctor**! _Doctor_! _**Doctor**_!"

"**Amy**! _Rory_!"

But among all the screams and the cries Rose was only able to hear five accusing words that came out of the Doctor's mouth.

"_What have you done Rose_?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Bad Wolf Origins**

Hello! wonderful people! I am very Sorry for the very long wait(theres a very long reason for my incredibly late post but to sumarize it RL sucks sometimes), but anyways here's the newest chapter in the story. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed and waited to see what happens next in the story.

So I hope to answer some of the questions you've all had in this chapter! : )

I'd also like to thank my best friend Katy! Because she's awesome and she's the reason why this story is up in fan fiction so if you love this story you have her to thank : )

Like always I appreciate reviews! They help a lot in the process of writing this story and they mean the world to me, thanks again to all of you who have reviewed.

This is kind of a flashback chapter, so many questions will be answered, enjoy!

Oh yeah I don't own Doctor Who, so yeah…..

* * *

><p>"What have you done Rose?" The Doctor accused.<p>

Rose stared in the darkness at something behind her, something invisible to the rest. _What had she done? _

A lot had happened in the very few hours that she had been back in this universe. It was hard to imagine that she had woken up that morning to find herself in the other universe with the Meta-crisis, just like any other day since the Doctor had left them.

**24 hours before in another universe…..**

"You helped me with my homework!" Rose Tyler shouted at the man that sat (_quite comfortably) _in the desk across the room.

"I did what?" The Meta-crisis Doctor asked, confused. He had met Rose Tyler well after her school years.

"Well not you you, but the Doctor, he visited me in the past." Rose muttered, her thoughts racing. _Why would he visit her in the past? Was there something wrong with him?_

"What did he look like?" He asked sharply, a thought coming to mind. He would only visit Rose in the past if there was something wrong. _Like a regeneration for instance._

"What?" Rose asked, having been stuck in her thoughts.

"What. Did. He. Look. Like?" He repeated as if talking to a child.

"Well he didn't look like you if that's what your wonderin'. He had this ridiculous bowtie, and tweed jacket-"

"Yes but was he ginger?" He interrupted. _Always wanted to be ginger. _

"No it was just brown." Rose answered, rolling her eyes.

"Well maybe next time." The Doctor muttered as he went back to work on some Torchwood papers.

"But Doctor you don't understand, there was something wrong with him." Rose insisted.

"Now hold on how did you know it was the Doctor?" he asked, looking up from his papers. "You said he didn't look like me, so that means he regenerated, how did you know it was him?"

_Because I love him. _She thought, a feeling of guilt washing over her. She loved the Doctor and the Meta-crisis. How was it fair to any of them? "Well he called himself Professor John Smith."

"Alright, but why remember now? There were many times you could have remembered Rose." He questioned, while trying to think of an answer in his head.

"I had a dream of him." Rose blurted out.

"What?" He asked, rising from his desk.

"He was in danger and he needed me Doctor, he was in danger." She explained, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked blankly.

"Yes." Rose answered without hesitation.

"Okay lets go." He said taking her hand in his and leading her out of his office.

* * *

><p>"A bowtie?" the Meta-crisis asked as he worked on the growing TARDIS in the Torchwood warehouse.<p>

"And a tweed jacket." Rose added with a laugh.

"Well I once wore a piece of celery as an accessory so the bowtie is an improvement."

"Celery?" Rose asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

"You still have much to learn Rose Tyler."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, quite intrigued.

"Over nine hundred years of stuff to learn about." He told her as he stood to examine his work.

"Well Rose Tyler you ready to go on a trip?" he asked while trying to look impressive.

"Always." She answered, getting to her feet and skipping towards the TARDIS after the Doctor.

"Welcome back to the TARDIS Rose." the Doctor said as he began to punch in coordinates and dance around the TARDIS. Just like old times.

"But the Doctor said we couldn't cross back again." Rose pointed out as she watched him fly the TARDIS.

"First off you should probably know the Doctor lies, all the time. Sorry about that." he added the last part as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Second we're not crossing, well at least not now." He muttered.

"Where are we going Doctor?" Rose asked, worry and confusion mixed in her voice.

"Why don't you see for yourself." he answered, pointing to the TARDIS doors.

Rose hesitated for a moment before she ran and opened the doors to a time she could never forget.

"Delete Delete!" She heard in the distance as chaos erupted in the world. _The attack of the Cybermen. _

Rose thought as she looked back at the Doctor. "Why did you bring us here?" She asked, closing the doors behind her.

"Rose we don't have much time, the TARDIS will dematerialize any moment now, you need to find the other TARDIS, find it and hide inside it. Shouldn't be long before the Doctor and Rose return and head back to the other world." The Doctor instructed.

"What? I'm not gong without you." She shouted, not liking this new plan.

"Rose there's no time, you need to go now." He ordered, taking her hand in his and pulling her to him.

Rose leaned up and met her lips with his. _A goodbye kiss. _

She hated leaving him behind but this was her only chance to help the Doctor, she had to do it. She owed it to him. She just hoped the Meta-crisis would understand.

"Be careful, and here." He said as he handed her his newly built sonic screwdriver. "Might come in handy." He explained as she stared down at it.

"Now I never thought I'd say this but Rose Tyler get out of my TARDIS!"

Rose took the sonic and nodded before she opened the doors once more and headed out.

"I'll come back!" Rose shouted, hoping he would hear her. "I promise." She muttered before she ran.

"You will be deleted!" Rose turned to find a cyber man marching its way towards her. Oh no, that wasn't good at all, she needed to get to the TARDIS before it was too late.

"Delete Delete!" The Cyberman shouted, it's pace picking up.

"You can turn on their emotions any time now Doctor!" She shouted, knowing the past Doctor would save the day any moment now.

As if on cue the cyber man that had been following her began to malfunction just like the rest of the cyber men in the area.

"Good timing." Rose muttered to herself before she went back to running. She had to beat the Doctor and herself to the TARDIS before they left. She could not be seen by either of them.

"The TARDIS!" Rose shouted, relief washing over her. They were still here, she still had a chance to go back. _Here I come Doctor. _She thought as she used to her TARDIS key to open up the time machine.

"Time vortex still gone then." Rose whispered, confirming that the Doctor and her past self were still not here. "Better hide." She told herself before she was caught.

"We've got to go Rose." Rose heard the Doctor say to the past Rose. _This is going to get confusing. _

Just like the Meta-crisis had predicted, Rose went undetected. The Doctor and past Rose were far to busy and sad(in Rose's case) to pay attention to anything other than getting out of the parallel world.

"We're home Rose." The Doctor spoke softly, unsure of what to do next. Would she still want to travel with him? He would only have to wait and see.

Past Rose was the first out of the TARDIS as she hurried to find her mum. The Doctor followed after her, informing Jackie that they had gone far away, and Mickey was gone.

Rose scrambled out of her hiding place and headed down the TARDIS corridor and towards the doors. If she remembered correctly the three outside would head into the kitchen for a moment, helping Jackie with the tea.

Carefully and quietly Rose slipped out of the TARDIS and unsuccessfully exiting the flat undetected.

"Oi! What are you doing? Who are you?" The Doctor questioned from behind Rose.

"Sorry Doctor gotta run." Rose whispered as she pointed the sonic(_discreetly)_ at the TV turning it on. This distracted the Doctor for a second, giving Rose the perfect opportunity to open the door and run out.

"Get back here!" She heard the Doctor shout behind her, too close.

"Thought you were stealing something." A voice startled her to a stop. Rose turned in time to see a familiar man standing in the shadows.

"Doctor? It's you!" Rose cried happily.

A grin appeared on his face as the blonde wrapped her arms around him. "Rose Tyler." he whispered, joy overwhelming him. "Last time I saw you, you were a child. Didn't quite understand that homework did ya?" He joked as she pulled away to get a better look at him. "I jus' knew it was you." Rose muttered under her breath. The Doctor's grin only grew. Rose Tyler had recognized him! Well the older Rose had figured out it, not child Rose Tyler.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Rose asked, looking around hoping to spot the police box.

"It's behind me Rose." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rose looked behind him, confusion written all over her face. "There's nuthin' behind you Doctor." She said slowly as if her words would shock him.

"Now Rose Tyler are you sure about that?" He asked, as he reached behind him and pushed open the doors to the TARDIS.

"You made it invisible?" She asked as she stepped inside, overwhelmed by the change. "Thought you would still be the same." She muttered unaware that the Doctor had not joined her.

Outside of the TARDIS, the Doctor closed the doors just as his tenth self ran past. "You didn't see a blonde woman running through here did you?" the past Doctor asked, scratching his head pondering where she could have gone off.

"She went that way, and watch out there's a nasty cat around the corner." The Doctor warned his past self before the goofy tenth Doctor ran off in chase of the mystery woman.

"Never can pass off a mystery can I?" He asked himself as he headed into the TARDIS.

"How did you know it was me?" Rose asked as he closed the doors behind him.

"Many things led me to that conclusion Rose. It seems I never really left you behind." the Doctor explained as he showed her his palm. The words BAD WOLF marked on his skin.

"Now all of time and space, where do you want to go Rose Tyler?" He asked as he circled the consul, ready to punch in coordinates and take them far away from this place.

"Your wedding." She answered quietly, unsure of herself. Would she want to see him marry another woman? Could she bring herself to see him happy with River Song?

"What?" the Doctor asked, confusion and surprise swirled in his eyes.

"I had a dream, you and River Song were getting married and you were in danger. It happened after I visited your wedding while I was the Bad Wolf." Rose explained, hoping he would understand.

"Rose why would you tell me my future? You know how dangerous that is. And I doubt it was true, me marry River? I barely know her. Sure she's Amy and Rory's daughter but I think I need to know more than just who her parents are before I even considered marrying her." The Doctor rambled on.

"I'm telling you this because I know you're not the Doctor." She said calmly.

"What do you mean I'm not the Doctor?" He asked, feeling nervous. Had she figured it out?

"I've spent years living with the Doctor's human clone I think I'd know you aren't the real Doctor yeah?" She answered, taking a step towards him and poking his chest.

"You're face sort of changed when you saw me." Rose added after a moment of silence between them.

"I'm the Doctor's doppelganger." He blurted out, taking a step away from Rose.

"We encountered the flesh back in the other world about a year ago, it wasn't pretty but we learned a lot of about them." Rose informed him. "So why isn't the Doctor here?" She asked the Doctor's ganger.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully, "I can't remember anything after showing up to the Doctor's wedding. One minute I was there with the others, and there was stuff, and missing people and the next I was here, in the TARDIS. Took me a minute to realize I wasn't the Doctor. It's a bit complicated." He explained, while trying to remember anything else.

"Well I guess the next step is going there and finding out what happened." Rose muttered, hoping that the Doctor was alright.

"That's it Rose, I remember seeing you there. The Doctor he couldn't look away from you it was like he wanted to run to you but he had to make sure the others were safe."

"Just like the Doctor I know." She muttered as he punched in the coordinates.

"Allons-y!" The Ganger and Rose shouted at the same time, causing the two to laugh as the TARDIS traveled through the time vortex.

The Ganger and Rose were unaware of the golden light that slowly burned in Rose's eyes.

Only memories of time, all that was and all that could be and all that never would be caused Rose to double over in pain.

"Rose? What's wrong?" The Ganger asked, worried. "What's happening?"

"I can see all of time Doctor." Rose cried, as the power swirled through her. "But that's impossible I took the vortex out of you." He yelled as he tried to think of an explanation for this.

"Stay here." The Goddess of time ordered as she disappeared and reappeared outside of the TARDIS.

"Rose!" The Ganger yelled, worry and concern eating at his hearts. _Beep Beep_. He was suddenly distracted by a noise coming from the TARDIS. He turned to the moniter and watched as Rose appeared out of thin air and faced the group of time travelers.

"I remember now!" He shouted, excitement taking over.

A gold light radiated behind the group as a blonde woman appeared out of thin air. Her eyes shimmered in a golden light as she scanned the room before her. The power of the Bad Wolf fading rapidly, in a few moments they would be gone completely. _Why am I here? _Rose Tyler wondered (having missed the last few moments of her memory to the Bad Wolf) as her eyes fell on the group of people walking a few feet in front of her.

None of them had noticed her at the moment, but that was understandable seeing as the lights behind her were slowly flickering off.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, her voice laced with the ghostly echo of the Bad Wolf.

The Doctor looked up from his sonic screwdriver at the sound of her voice. It couldn't be, she couldn't be here, not now.

_Rose Tyler defender of the Earth. _

"Run!" The past Ganger Doctor shouted as he noticed the darkness began to catch up with them. The group broke their link and ran for their lives.

For Rose Tyler it all happened in slow motion, the blonde tried to run after them but found herself unable to catch up.

"_What have you done Rose_?"

The blonde turned to find that the words had not come out of her Doctor's mouth, but instead they had flowed out of the invisible TARDIS.

She wasted no time running back into the police box and shutting the door closed behind her. She was too late to save any of them, they were now lost in time.

"What do you mean what have I done?" Rose asked after catching her breath. "I don't even know how I ended up out there!" She shouted at the Ganger Doctor.

"Rose it was the Bad Wolf, she took over." He said quietly, unable to think of any other way to tell Rose. She had to know that she was slowly losing herself.

"How? I thought that it was over. He died to take it out of me!" She cried, overwhelmed by everything she had experienced in the short amount of time she had been back in this universe.

"Rose, I'm about to tell you something very important, I need you to focus on what I am about to tell you because it's going to change your life." The Ganger placed his fingers on the sides of Rose's head and pressed his forehead lightly against hers.

"It was never a coincidence that we met Rose Tyler. I have been in your life from the moment you were born, a bit before that actually and let me tell you a pregnant Jackie Tyler is not any more pleasant than a regular day Jackie." He rambled on in his explanation.

"What are you trying to tell me Doctor?" She asked, confused.

"I have shaped your life from the moment you popped your head into this world. You were born in the TARDIS Rose." He said carefully, afraid of her reaction.

"I.. what? How?"

"Bad Wolf." He answered.

**Flashback **

"Don't worry Rose Tyler, I am here to help you with your homework." The Doctor announced as he stepped out of the TARDIS, a fez on his head and his favorite bowtie in place. He was ready to impress a young Rose Tyler.

"Bit too early for that mate." A voice startled the time lord as he stared down at a _**very **_pregnant Jackie Tyler. "Oi and how'd ya know her name?" She asked, preparing herself to slap the strange man. She definitely didn't know him, maybe he was a friend of Pete's? _A nutter more like it. _

"Oh Jackie! Look at you you're pregnant! Well that's odd…." He muttered, scratching his head.

"Oi! I'm about this close to-"

"What year is this?" The Doctor asked, cutting her off mid sentence.

"1986."

"Right, definitely too early.." He muttered, turning and heading back into the TARDIS.

"Oi I wasn't done talking to you!" Jackie Tyler shouted as she followed the time lord into the TARDIS.

"What the hell is this?" She asked, realizing that the strange man had not entered a simple wooden box.

Before the Doctor could even think of an answer, the doors to the TARDIS closed.

"Let me out!" Jackie shouted as she tried to open the tightly shut doors.

"What did I do to you?" The Doctor muttered to the TARDIS as he stared over at the screaming Jackie.

"Now Jackie, take a deep breathe like this." He instructed, taking a moment to show her how. "Don't want Rose popping up just yet."

"Like this?" She asked as she reached up and slapped the Doctor. _**Hard. **_

"OW! What was that for?" He asked, reaching up to rub his stinging cheek.

"For kidnapping me you nutter! What is wrong with you? Kidnapping a pregnant woman?" Jackie Tyler was angry, and the Doctor knew very well that it was not a good thing.

"What is that?" The Doctor asked, noticing a strange paper sticking out of her coat pocket. A single word on it had caught his attention.

"What this?" She asked as she reached into her pocket and flashed the note in the Doctor's face. "Found it on the street, their having a sale down in the shops, bit excited to buy some clothes for little Rose." Jackie rambled on, unaware of the turmoil going on in the Doctor's head.

BAD WOLF. The words were printed in the flyer. What did this mean? Was he meant to be here, with Jackie in the TARDIS? Was this a sign from Rose?

"_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space — a message to lead myself here."_ For a few moments Rose had seen everything. All that once was, all that could be, everything that must happen and all that never can.

"What have you done Rose Tyler?" The Doctor muttered under his breath as the realization hit him hard.

Rose Tyler had been born in the TARDIS.

She had seen it happen, made sure the Doctor came back and made it happen. To save her Doctor she had changed her past to change herself.

Rose Tyler had to be born in the TARDIS so that the BAD WOLF could be born. To save her Doctor.

It had always nagged at him that Rose had been able to sustain the heart of the TARDIS for as long as she had before she died, and he had taken it in for a moment and it led to his death.

**End Flashback**

"I had to make Jackie forget me and the TARDIS, that's why she doesn't talk much about your birth. She can't remember much of it. Pete was sick with worry when she showed up at the hospital with a baby girl wrapped tightly in her arms. But you were born healthy Rose, you were born a child of the TARDIS. Kind of like River, only you can't regenerate. You were only partially exposed to the vortex, but it was enough for you to be able to sustain the time vortex for as long as you did."

"When did he do it?" Rose asked quietly, her mind racing with this new information.

"He didn't. It was me, it was after I escaped from the angels in the TARDIS, I couldn't remember anything and for a few hours I believed I was the Doctor. I wanted to see you again Rose, at the time I didn't know why I had the sudden urge to visit you but now I guess it was because in a way I remembered seeing you back in the church."

Rose remained silent for a few moments before it all sunk in. "I..I need time to think, you should try to figure out how we're going to find the Doctor." Rose said simply before she headed farther into the TARDIS and away from the man that had changed her life.

"I am sorry Rose." He whispered before he turned to the consul and did what the Doctor usually did best, save the day. One idea at a time.

Rose stumbled towards her room, a hand clutching her stomach. The events of that single day were finally catching up to her. This new information about herself was the final straw. She hadn't thought that it would be possible for the Doctor to change any more of her life, but there he was proving her wrong once again.

"Doctor where are you?" She asked out loud as she reached to open the door to her room. Stumbling inside Rose found herself facing a strange image of a creature she instinctively feared. The door shut tightly behind her, leaving her trapped inside the room.

"Doctor!" Rose cried as she stumbled backwards, slamming her back agaisnt the door.

"We meet again BAD WOLF." The Creature spoke, its voice raising the fear inside of Rose.

"Ever hear of the Daleks? I killed their emperor." She piped up, hoping to intimidate the strange creature.

"We do not fear the Wolf, Rose Tyler. We are the Silence, and it will be you who falls."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, and I probably never will. _Sigh._

**Chapter 3: Forces of Destiny**

* * *

><p>"We do not fear the Wolf, Rose Tyler. We are the Silence, and it will be you who falls." Darkness filled the room as words, warnings, and prayers fought against the evil threatening the Bad Wolf.<p>

"Run fallen wolf, run fast, run far away; run through time and space until you find our last hope." The voices of thousands, across time and space chanted as their hope for salvation was spread to the one that could help. Rose, open to the voice of time was given this message, this cry for help, a chance to save the lives of the innocent.

"Well if you're not afraid of the wolf how about me?" A voice boomed from the other side of the door. "It is too late to save her Doctor; you have failed once again to save one of your companions." The creature informed the Ganger. "LEAVE ROSE TYLER _ALONE_!" the Doctor shouted, his anger consuming him.

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked, the fear in her voice sending the Ganger over the edge. "Rose!" he roared, slamming into the pink door that blocked his way to Rose. The door broke open with ease as if the power that had been keeping it locked had mysteriously vanished.

"No." The Doctor muttered, he was too late to save her, Rose and the Silence had disappeared. "No!" He shouted, his fist making contact with the wall. How could he fail Rose? He was a poor excuse of a clone. The Doctor would have never lost her. No, that wasn't true he had lost her many times before. But that didn't matter; the Doctor had always brought her back.

_**December 31st, 2011 11:30 pm** _

Rose Tyler ran for her life. The buildings around her collapsed into the ground, their foundations no longer able to sustain them. The cars around her burst into flames as she ran past them, the terrible force following her engulfing them in darkness.

"Doctor!" She cried, falling to the ground as the overwhelming power she tried to keep hidden burst out of her, illuminating the darkness following her and banishing the creatures away.

_The Vashta Nerada was no match for the power of the Bad Wolf. _

_**January 1st, 2012 12:00 am** _

Rose opened her eyes to find herself lying in the street, alone. _Where are you Doctor?_ She thought as she slowly and carefully got to her feet. Her life had become a nightmare from the moment the Silence showed up in her room aboard the TARDIS. She didn't remember much of what had happened other than the terrible words that had spilled from the creature's mouth.

"We do not fear the Wolf, Rose Tyler. We are the Silence, and it will be you who falls."

Terror had completely taken over, allowing the Bad Wolf to awaken and show the creatures the true power that the goddess of time was. But now she was helpless, the power of time having completely drained her to the core. She needed to find the Doctor soon or she would be at the mercy of the creatures that roamed the city.

"C'mon Rose you can do this, you beat the Daleks, the Weeping Angels, the Silence, and now the Vashta Nerada, you can't stop now." She told herself, willing her body to remain strong. "I can't give up." Slowly the blonde made her way through the crumpled streets; the golden glow of her skin illuminating the scarred streets of Los Angeles. _The City of Angels. _

A young man wandered through the streets, his guard on high alert. It had been a long time since he had seen another living being. He did not expect to see a blonde woman walking through the broken remains of the city, her slight limp tipping him off to her condition. She was weak, barely able to stand on her own two feet.

It was the small sway in her step that sent him running forward, catching her before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked as his medical instincts kicked in, quickly checking her over, discovering strange specks of golden dust covering the bruises and cuts scattered throughout her entire body.

"'m alright, jus a little tired." She assured him, forcing herself to smile. He couldn't say he didn't believe her, heck he himself was tired. He was still not sure why, but he had guessed it had had something to do with the condition the city was in. _Maybe she knows what happened here._ He thought as he checked her over one last time.

"C'mon let's get out of the street, find some shelter. It doesn't look safe here." He said as he carefully scooped her up in his arms and began to walk, his eyes scanning around for a safe place to rest.

"I'm Rose by the way." She said as she rested her head on his chest, glad to have found someone who could keep her safe. "Rory." He replied, staring down at her curiously, wondering where he had heard that name before. "Thanks for helping me Rory Williams." She murmured as she slowly drifted into deep sleep.

"How do you know my…?" He began to ask but realized she had fallen asleep. It looked like he would have to stick around to find out who this Rose really was. "Don't have much of a choice do I?" He asked himself, shaking his head as if to say he was going mental. Which he probably was. _Stop talking to yourself Rory._

**Rose's dream**

"The Doctor will die, the Silence has seen this, and you the Bad Wolf have seen this, accept it before you are destroyed." A cloaked figure warned Rose as she stood, dressed in a golden dress, her hair longer than ever before fell down in soft ringlets to her waist. She was the exact replica of the painting of the goddess of time she had seen many years ago, when she was just a child.

"I can't, I won't abandon the Doctor. If I have to die to save him then I will. The Doctor is more important, he has so many lives to save, so many people to take on adventures in the TARDIS. I was just a shop girl before I met the Doctor now look at me, I'm the bloody Bad Wolf. I won't give up on him, no matter what." Rose stood, firm in her belief.

"Foolish girl, you are more important than you think. The Doctor has lived many years past his time; you will do well in remembering that. He is not the time lord you believe him to be; there is a darker side to him. That dark side will be the end of the Bad Wolf, the end of you Rose Tyler."

**End dream**

"How do you know who I am?" Rory asked as Rose began to wake his guard was back up; he really didn't like it when this sort of thing happened. First with River and now with this Rose woman. He feared she would be telling him she was his other daughter or something.

Rose looked over at him puzzled, as if he had asked the question in some alien language she could not understand. "You mean you don't remember how you got those scars?" Rose asked pointing over at several scars he had failed to notice before.

"What scars?" He asked, as he looked down at his arms, and bloody shirt. He looked back up at her, his eyes wide with shock. How did he not notice these before? What the hell was going on?

"This isn't the first time we've met today Rory, you're probably the reason why I'm still alive right now."

**Flashback**

**_December 31st, 2011 11:00 pm_**

"What in the bloody hell is the Vashta Nerada?" Rory Williams asked Rose Tyler as she stared off in the distance at the darkness engulfing the city. "Let's just say they aren't friendly, oh and don't let them touch you unless ya know you want your skin eaten off ya." Rory gulped as she said this. This woman wasn't joking with him was she? He cursed the day Amy met the Doctor. "Oh cheer up we could be in a worse situation, like being chased by the weeping angels and the Doctor trying to have a staring contest with them." She joked, hoping to keep Rory from passing out. The man had been going on about the Weeping angels killing him and taking River and Amy and the Doctor surrendering. Sure it could have happened, but she needed him in the present. _You should follow your own advice._ "Right." Rory muttered.

**End Flashback**

"We didn't have much of a plan; I mean we couldn't really defeat the Vashta Nerada and the Weeping angels with our hands. So you suggested we brought attention to this danger, we warned the people, tried to get them out before it was too late. That's when the riots happened, fires started around the city, as the electricity went out, the fires brightened the streets." Rose explained while Rory tried his best to cover up the worst of his cuts.

"You got those while pulling me out of a falling building, I was an idiot, should have listened to ya when you told me to get out. I…thank you for coming back." She smiled up at him.

That's when Rory remembered, the fires, the angels, the vashta nerada all of it. "We're still alive after all of that? What happened after you fell into the Vashta Nerada?" He asked urgently, unsure how she could have survived that fall, let alone the Vashta Nerada.

"Ever hear of the Bad Wolf?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't have to explain it all.

"Hang on, I've heard of it. Yeah it was written all over the walls of that church. The Doctor and his Ganger talked about it, about you. Something about the time vortex…" Rory rambled on.

"Well the wolf kinda saved my life, again."

"Amy and River are in danger! How could I forget that?" He exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, no longer caring about his injuries. Rose stood up slowly, biting her lip at the pain. "Rory you need to stay strong for Amy, for River because they are going to need us." As she spoke her voice changed from Rose to an echo of the Bad Wolf. "What's happened to them?" He asked, terror eating at his heart. He couldn't fail Amy, he just couldn't. "Open your mind boy who has died many times before…" Her words died out as her hand made contact with his head and he knew no more.

**Far away, in another time**

"River run!" The Doctor ordered as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the stone creature following them. "Take Amy and run, don't look back. Go now!"

"I'm not leaving without you Doctor!" Amy Pond shouted at the Doctor, pleading him to follow after them. "I'll be right behind you both." He assured her, turning to look back at her and smile. "Now off you go Pond!"

Amy just stood there for a moment, not quite believing the Doctor. Rule number one the Doctor always lies. She had learned that one the hard way.

"C'mon mum." River whispered, as she took her mother's hand and led her away from the monster and the Doctor. They were after all no help to the Doctor at the moment; he was weaker with them by his side.

"Why are you following us? And what is this whole Bad Wolf nonsense, it's over. I took the Vortex out of her, how is it that it's back inside of Rose? And why are the Weeping Angels a part of this?" He questioned the slowly approaching angel. _Don't blink. Don't blink._ He thought to himself as the stone creature appeared closer and closer. He needed to figure out a way to stop them from turning off the lights. For Amy and River.

"The Bad Wolf is the enemy of all, and you Doctor are the Bad Wolf's one weakness. She was created for the sole purpose of protecting the Doctor." A lifeless voice echoed in the darkness, the words carrying up to River and Amy.

The two had heard the words Bad Wolf many times before but both failed to realize the true meaning behind the words. Rose Tyler was coming.

"You've got the wrong Doctor." He answered bitterly as a memory threatened to overcome him. _No! You can't do this now, Rose can fend for herself, Amy and River need me!_ Now was not the time to think of Rose, of John, of what could have been. No, he was the Doctor and he needed to figure out a way to save his companions.

"Doctor!" Amy shrieked from far away, her shout mixed with River's as they cried out for the Doctor's help. The Doctor's hearts stopped at the sound, his eyes widening in the dark. No, he could not let them hurt his companions any more.

"Stop! They have nothing to do with the Bad Wolf I am the one you want, let them go I surrender!" He roared, dropping the sonic, unable to think of another way to save Amy and River.

"You were given a chance Doctor but you refused; now you must witness the wrath of the angels."

"No!" He shouted angrily as he lunged in the darkness, his hands wrapping around thin air, the stone creature no longer there.

"Amy, River!" He cried, his hearts beating faster than he could think. What had they done to them? This was his fault. His selfish fault!

_**"…the angel stood, its eyes covered by its stone cold hands. It appeared as if it were weeping. A weeping angel. What terrible image it was, for it predicted great sorrow and destruction in the near future. He would be all alone soon…"**_

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I'm super sorry about the long wait, but this was supposed to be up months ago. All I can say is I've had some bad stuff and good stuff happen in all this time and I haven't had much of a chance to write. I moved into my new home about two weeks ago and I'm settled in nicely now so hopefully I'll have more time to write. I hope you guys are still interested and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Chapter Four should be up soon so look out for it. And again I really really appreciate reviews they keep me writing! See ya guys.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four : No sympathy for the Doctor**

_Disclaimer : Is it finally the day i own Doctor Who? No, oh okay ill just stick to writing Fan Fiction then : )_

* * *

><p><em> "G<em>_ive me hope in Silence. It's easier; it's kinder."_

_ - Mumford & Sons_

"You did this to yourself." She spoke, her voice filled with poison. He took a step back hating the way she spoke, the truth she spoke. "Don't you think I know that?" He spat back. What was becoming of him? He didn't recognize himself anymore. Had he died and been reincarnated? No, surely he would remember that right? The Doctor stared down at his hands as if to confirm this. _Same hands._ He told himself. "You have failed your companions time and time again, when will you learn?" She continued her words sharp as knives as she cut away at him. "Stop." He warned, his eyes revealing the monster inside. She smiled then, a ghost of a smile really. "There you are, the true Doctor." She laughed then. No humor.

"Is that what you wanted? A monster? Well here you go you have finally found what you wanted!" He shouted, closing the distance between them, pinning her to the wall. He wanted to hurt her, to make her regret her wish. He had no effect on her; she wanted this even if it killed her. "You won't harm me Doctor we both know this." She challenged, her eyes begging him to try. He yelled, letting her arms go and walking away from her. "Where is the destroyer of worlds that I knew?" She whispered to herself as she held her head high. "You never knew him." He answered slowly. "You are just a child."

She turned her cold eyes on him, wanting nothing more than to hurt him. "And you are nothing but a failure. Go ahead keep failing all of your companions like you failed me."

Fear, darkness, silence. A strange way of life.

"Doctor!" A young girl cried as she knelt beside the man she knew as the Doctor. She leaned her head on his chest sobbing. "He can't be d...he just can't be." She told herself. What the others had told her were just lies, yes just lies they wished to tell her to be cruel. "C'mon Doctor you can wake up now." She told him as she raised her head to look at his face. "C'mon Doctor." She cried, but there was no use, his hearts didn't beat his body was cold.

She waited there for hours, hoping it was all just a bad dream. How could the Doctor be dead? He just couldn't be, he had never failed her before why should she believe he would fail her now? "Come back Doctor I'm not ready to lose you." She broke down sobbing, her tears falling on the Doctor's chest. "You can't be dead Doctor." She cried out. The Doctor breathed out then, a golden swirl of dust escaping into the air as he lifted his head. "What are you doing crying in the middle of nowhere?" He asked her casually as if he hadn't been dead for hours. "You're alive!" She cried out in disbelief. "And you are human; now that we are done stating the obvious we must find a shop because I am in serious need of…" He trailed off having forgotten what he needed. Meanwhile during his rambling the young girl had been staring at him with wide eyes. _He was alive! How brilliant was that?_ "Fish fingers and custard!" he yelled out, hoping the young girl would have a craving for them as well. "Ew" She giggled, giving the Doctor a strange look. "Oh right wrong girl, how about some chips?" That lit the girl's face up. "How could I ever forget?" he asked himself as she ran off ahead of him. "C'mon Doctor!" She called out to him when she realized he was still standing in the same spot. "Oh right, allons-y!" he shouted running to catch up with her. "What's that mean?" She asked him when he caught up. "It's French for let's go!" He explained taking her small hand in his and leading her to the nearest shop.

Rose woke then, a memory of a life she was never meant to remember having disturbed her dreams. _How many more memories had the Doctor kept from her?_ She wondered. Shaking the thoughts away the young woman stood, no memory of why she lying on the floor, or in this strange room.

"Rory?" She called out as she spotted him a few feet away, unconscious. _Bad Wolf._ She thought, checking to see if he was breathing. _A pulse._ Rose sighed in relief, he was alive.

_Rory's Dream_

"Just a little farther." The Doctor informed them as they ran from the Silence. The Angels had sent them to the year 2012, Amy and Rory's present time. "You've been saying that for the last thirty minutes." Amy pointed out as they ran. "Just run." The Doctor ordered. Amy rolled her eyes but kept running. She was going to ask for a vacation after this. The Doctor frowned as if he had read her mind. "Run faster Ponds!" He yelled, just as one of the Silence spotted them.

Thump. Rory landed on his nose, a loud "_Ow!"_ disrupting the silence. Amy turned in time to see the Silence standing over her husband. "Rory!" She cried out a moment too late. Rory Williams looked up in time to see the Silence touch his forehead, a white light engulfing him and he knew no more.

_End Dream_

Rory jumped up, having woken from a nightmare. "You died again." Rose stated quietly. Rory turned to face her, unsure of what she meant. "It was a nightmare." He told her, knowing it wasn't. "I'm sorry you've had to go through that." She whispered, knowing how he felt. "How did I end up here?" He asked, lifting himself off of the ground. "The Bad Wolf brought us here; we are a few miles away from the city." She replied. "That's not what I meant." Rose sighed. "Let's just say were even okay?" There was much she couldn't reveal, at least not at the moment.

"Open your mind boy who has died many times before…" Rory remembered her words, he remembered the bad wolf. "What did you do to me?" Rory questioned her. Rose turned then, her face devoid of any emotion. "I saved your life Rory Williams," She spoke in a voice he had only ever heard in his dreams. "How?" He questioned wanting to hear it all once and for all. _Who was this bad wolf and why was she helping him? _The Bad Wolf trained her eyes on him, a grim expression on her beautiful face. "The Silence would have killed you if I hadn't intervened." She answered simply. "Why?" Rose was stumped by his question. "Why did you save me?" he asked after a small period of silence. "Because the Doctor asked me to." She answered honestly.

"We don't have much time, Amy Pond and River Song have both been lost to the Weeping Angels. Rory's eyes burned with hate as he crossed the distance between them and pinned the girl to the wall. "Where are they?!" He shouted, blinded by his duty to save his wife and daughter. Golden specks flickered in Rose's eyes as the Bad Wolf accessed the danger before her. "I do not know." She answered, pushing Rory away as if he were a mere insect. "They are lost in time." She added a moment later. Rory blinked and realized he was on the floor staring up at Rose. How had she done that?

The Golden aura flickered away, leaving Rose weak. Rory rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Thank you." Rose whispered as he set her down gently. "Glad to see your up and moving." She spoke, the weakness evident in her voice. "Wish I could say the same about you." He replied, keeping a close eye on her. Rose laughed, hoping to ease the tension in the room. She remembered bits of what had transpired with the Bad Wolf. Rory joined her, wanting to keep his thoughts away from the bad stuff. There was nothing he could do at the moment and he knew it very well. His only chance was the Bad Wolf. He would have to trust her.

"Why did the Doctor decide to marry River?" Rose asked suddenly, surprising even herself. Rory stared at her for a moment, wondering where the question had come from. Had she been thinking about that from the moment she had appeared at the wedding? It was here that he realized that there was more to her connection to the Doctor. Was this the woman the Doctor had once admitted to having loved a very long time ago? Was she the one he lost? Was Rose Tyler the woman River feared and admired?

"He wanted the world to know he was alive." Rory answered before he revealed to her a moment in time where they had all been together, planning a way to end the Silence once and for all.

Flashback

"They can't know you're alive Doctor, they just can't." Amy shouted, unable to process his plan. It was completely mad! "It was bound to happen Amy, I'm just choosing sooner rather than later. It will be by my terms and not theirs, it's time to stop this game they are playing." Amy stared at the Doctor, her eyes filled with tears. "I can't lose you again Doctor." She whispered looking away. The Doctor cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. "You won't lose me again Pond, I promise."

"Now Rory take your wife because she's having one of her feelings again." The Doctor spoke playfully. "Oi!" Amy yelled, punching the Doctor in the arm lightly before she headed off with Rory.

"So how do you plan to let the Silence know your alive sweetie?" River, appearing from the shadows asked the Doctor once Amy and Rory were gone. The Doctor turned to her grinning as he revealed a shiny object. "Will you marry me Melody Pond?" River stared down at the ring shocked. "Yes." She replied seeing his plan unravel before her.

"Took you long enough." Amy commented, revealing that she and Rory had been eavesdropping as she went over to her daughter and checked out the ring the Doctor had given her. What a rock! She thought, giving her daughter a big smile.

The Doctor stepped away from the two and walked over to Rory. "Hello." he muttered awkwardly. "Should have asked for her hand first right?" the Doctor questioned the human. Rory stared at the Doctor in silence for a moment before he extended his hand. The Doctor stared down at the hand before shaking it.

End Flashback

"The Doctor never was one for doing things the normal way." Rose muttered with a giggle. "Does he even know what normal is?" Rory joked, feeling a bit relaxed for the moment. "I don't think he does, but if he ever met it he'd blast it away with his sonic." The two laughed for a few minutes before they stood and headed out of the building. "Time to find them." Rose muttered, giving Rory a look of encouragement. "Yeah." He nodded as he walked on ahead of Rose.

_Don't let Rory down Rose._ Rose sighed; she would never forget the Doctor's words.

The Doctor had been walking for what seemed like forever, which in this maze anyone would have felt the same. He still couldn't believe he had failed Amy and River; he had stood there as the Weeping Angels took them. He just stood there; he could have done more, anything instead of just standing still. He had frozen, had failed them and now he had her to remind him.

"Always so gloomy aren't you?" She asked from the shadows, a venomous grin marring her once beautiful face. The Doctor chose not to reply, he would not buy into her cruel game. She was brought her to break him, to end him. But he would not give in so easily he would find a way to save them all to save her. "I will save you Rose." He promised, never having believed his own words like he did now.

Pain. She had slapped him, hard. He stared at her in disbelief, sadness in his eyes. "Do not call me that." She growled, taking a step away from him. "It is your name." He stated rubbing his cheek. "You don't deserve to say it." She spoke, walking away from the man she once loved.

The Doctor hung his head, regretting the day he had lost Rose Tyler forever. The day the Silence won.

* * *

><p>Author's Note : Sorry for the very very very very long delay i lost about three chapters i had written for this story and now im re- writing and heading in a new direction i hope you guys are still sticking around and as always i REALLY appreaciate reviews and feed back, anything you think i should add to make the story better anything really it helps my writing process. Anways enjoy and review. Bye Guys! : )<p> 


End file.
